Just a Dream?
by Koums
Summary: Its her party and all she wants is him SessxKags Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Inuyasha.


There Kagome sat in her strapless red dress and her sexy red pumps on a fluff white couch in a huge white tent under the stars on a beautiful clear night, watching as everything around her seem to be moving as if it were on fast forward and she was stuck on pause. This was her 21st birthday bash and Kagome decided that the theme would be an all white party invite only dress code strictly enforced. She had given out over two hundred invitations and the first fifty people in the non invite line to enter. She looked around to admire the decorum of the over size tent. Chocolate fountains in each corner of the tent, waiters walking around offering fruits drinks and sweet treats, across the room she could clearly see her present table staked high and only growing as more guest arrived, and her cake that sat diagonal to her current location was a 6 tare made of many different types of cupcakes all red and white but the top was her favorite type of cake French vanilla with a real strawberry center and cream cheese icing she was sure she wouldn't share it with anyone.

As she sat here in her own little world her body seem to be on autopilot waving at the appropriate times and smiling when necessary and declining dances when asked. As she sat and let the world passed her by the music slowed and the atmosphere changed and soon people were pairing off. It wasn't until her autopilot had failed her had she notice that the Dj was playing one of her favorite slow sounds Janet Jackson Discipline. She was asked to dance by many different males but she declined them all, there was only one man she wanted to dance with and he was 6'4 with long silver hair that reached to his calves, golden eyes that could see to her soul, milky white skin as smooth as silk, and a voice so velvet that it made her weak to her knees, the person she wanted wasn't coming.

Soon after thinking of him Kagome quickly realized that she needed some air. She quickly left the tent and strolled over to the cliff that over looked the city, she gripped the railing closing her eyes and took a deep breath. She could still here the music from the tent clearing at her current location so she decided to let it wash over her. As she relaxed to the music she soon felt a clawed hand on her shoulder and the thumb stroked the back of her neck being careful not to scratch her with its claw, sending shiver down her spine. Oh this touch she's felt before a hand she knew oh so very well. Kagome was afraid that it was all apart of her imagination like it had been so many times before she didn't move or bother to open her eye, not until the hand slip down her arm and the other maroon stripped one encircling her allowing her to feel the warmth on her skin. Her eyes shot open and she let out a small gasp as she was gently pulled into a firm chest, then she allowed her eyes to drift back close for she knew it was really him.

As the song changed he slowly spun her around he dipped his head down causing long silver hair to fall around them like a silk curtain capturing her lips in a burning kiss that allowed her to know all the love and passion he had for her and as she looked into his beautiful golden eyes she saw a desire that burn so deep it made her gasp and the only thing she could say was "Sesshoumaru". Slowly they began to dance to the song that was currently being played and floating through the night warm night air. He held her close but said nothing they were content just being in each others presences, but 'all good things must come to an end' thought Kagome as she heard here name being call over and over again but the crowd. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes silently begging him not to let go to just hold on to her a little longer. He looked down into her beautiful sapphire eye pulling her into one last huge and kissed her deeply before whispering the words she'd long to here from him across her lips "I Love You".

Softly Sesshoumaru nudged Kagome in the direction of the tent, she began to walk slowly back with tears in her eyes not wanting to let him go in fear that it might all have been just a dream. As she reenters the tent she quickly ushered to the center quickly losing sight of him. She sat on her once forgotten couch as her cake is brought in front of her and the crowd begins to sing happy birthday. She closes her eyes and without hesitation blows out the candles, keeping her eyes closed a few seconds longer the necessary and when she opens them again he's standing in front of her. She quickly leaped into his arms and whispers in his ear "My wish came true."

Looking at her with one perfectly arched brow he asked "And what was your wish?"

She smiled and kissed his lips and answered "that you weren't a dream……I love you Sesshoumaru"

"I Love You Kagome"


End file.
